Chocolate cosmos
by Osananajimi
Summary: [UA!] Es agosto y el encuentro con las cosas que pasan una vez en la vida llega para Hinata Shouyo. Estudia a penas la preparatoria y los idols no son lo suyo. Su corazón sigue puro y libre hasta que lo ve, al chico que parece el novio perfecto a punto de casarse y las cosas toman un rumbo ajeno para todos los involucrados luego de este sencillo suceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu!** pertenece a esa entidad todapoderosa que responde al nombre de **Furudate Haruichi,** nunca olviden eso.  
Ahora unas aclaraciones, esto es un UA. Ciertos roles, edades, intereses y tal vez hasta ¿personalidades? han sido cambiados un poco en el proceso.  
Si lo disfrutan aunque sea un poco, podré sentir satisfacción de alguna manera.

* * *

 _Cosmos atrosanguineus.  
_  
Es agosto, vacaciones de verano exactamente. Esto comienza en una tarde con altas probabilidades de lluvia.  
Los organizadores del evento que va a decidir al futuro idol de Sendai* y de la región de Tohoku* por consiguiente, no ceden ante el reporte del clima y continúan con los planes y la transmisión en vivo como cada año.  
Las chicas presentes tampoco desisten en su cometido y permanecen ahí en el sitio, apoyando a los participantes de su preferencia ya sea con cánticos, pancartas o simplemente gritos que demuestran el afecto que se les desborda por la felicidad. No sólo son ellas luego de un rato, pues conforme transcurren los minutos, más y más personas se van haciendo presentes también.

Es el noveno año consecutivo que se realiza este concurso y con el pasar los años llama más la atención. En esta entrega hay buenos candidatos entre toda la cantidad de jóvenes que se propusieron ser partícipes. No son sólo chicos de Miyagi los que se inscribieron; sino también otros tantos de zonas aledañas y no.  
De todos ellos destacan dos en particular: un chico, sobrino de un famoso cantante en la década de los ochentas.  
Y otro, al que por el momento nadie conoce y cuya figura en el medio del espectáculo no es tan remarcada como el antes mencionado.  
Las apuestas van claramente dirigidas al primero; pero el otro chico sobra decir que no está intimidado.

Viéndolo, afinando los últimos detalles antes de su presentación, se le nota a leguas que sabe qué hará y cómo lo hará. En su cara no hay ni pizca de asombro por sus rivales, ni en su corazón hay duda por lo que va a pasar. Esto es lo que intimida más bien al resto -así como el chico moreno que lo acompaña a todos lados. Ese que sigue llamándole la atención para que no haga alguna tontería allá arriba porque eso, su amigo es muy especial cuando se trata de competir-.

La primera llamada, por decirlo de alguna manera, es presentada por una chica en sus veintes. Ella, ubicada desde la fila que hacen los que faltan por conseguir un boleto, dice a través del micrófono y ante la cámara que las cosas están muy animadas y alegres. Las asistentes más cercanas a su alrededor gritan con todas sus fuerzas para reforzar estas palabras. Como resultado de ésto, la pobre presentadora tapa una de sus orejas en un intento vano por salvar ese tímpano; aunque no sirve de mucho.

Después, la chica empieza a entrevistar a unas cuantas que se han acercado a ella tras notar al camarógrafo que lleva consigo. Algunas le cuentan que están ahí por un primo o amigo suyo que también participa, otras, le platican sobre cómo el ir y ver el evento se volvió tradición en su familia; pero todas coinciden en que no se irán ni siquiera porque llueva a cántaros y el resto que está atento al suceso secunda la moción.

La chica con el micrófono reconoce la pasión que sienten por los idols y con eso concluye su segmento. A los tres segundos afirma que la transmisión volverá en unos instantes, siendo ahora un joven adulto el encargado de la sección sobre años pasados y lo que se viene para este año.

Este joven adulto se encuentra tras bambalinas cuando da inicio la segunda llamada, con gente del staff pasando a toda velocidad detrás suyo y siendo él y su camarógrafo lo suficientemente considerados como para no estorbarles en su tarea.

Mientras él habla sobre todas las convocatorias que se hicieron, el total de chicos que se presentaron para las audiciones y la cantidad que ahora tiene la oportunidad para presentarse en este concurso y en esta final, la cámara enfoca a algunos participantes a su alrededor. Estos chicos se hallan calentando su voz o sus músculos, ya sea con su propia rutina o no.

Inclusive hay otros que aún sin ser los primeros de la lista ya están usando su vestuario para probarlo y prevenir inconvenientes de ser el caso.  
Pero, en ningún momento se permiten interrumpirlos; de hecho son un puñado los que dejan de hacer sus cosas y se acercan a él para mandar saludos a su tía o a la abuela que seguramente está mirando la transmisión. Situación que no incómoda y que mucho menos saca de su concentración al chico con el micrófono, porque sabe que es predecible e inevitable que estén emocionados por querer ganarse un buen sitio en el podio, así que los deja ser; aunque sin perder el control.

Hay quienes no tendrán la suerte de ser ganadores; mas conseguirán algún otro contrato con el medio del espectáculo de todas maneras. Aún con ese premio nada despreciable, no mengua su deseo de vencer a los otros concursantes.

Ya una vez lejos del bullicio, el chico sigue con su segmento. Como cada año se parte desde el comienzo de este concurso. El cómo el presidente de cierta compañía decidió invertir su dinero en la música y no en otra cosa.  
Habla también del paradero de otros concursantes y cómo algunos de ellos, dos para ser específicos, están entre el jurado. Son dos chicos que luego de un tour internacional vuelven a Japón para también formar parte de este proyecto, siguiendo los pasos de los superiores que los apadrinaron a ellos.

Lo que enfocan ahora las cámaras principales es al escenario. A estas alturas del partido el presentador no está solo, a su lado se encuentra un joven Akaashi Keiji, el encargado de que este acontecimiento vaya por el buen camino.  
Él responde las preguntas que se le hacen, entre esas explica el porqué en este año serán cinco chicos los escogidos para formar una Unit en vez de algo en solitario como estaba acostumbrado el público.  
Menciona además la presencia de cuatro chicos previamente elegidos. Siendo el último integrante reclutado en la sede de Sendai por pedido del presidente mismo, de manera que siendo la ciudad de nacimiento de éste el evento es aún más grande de lo que lo fueron los anteriores durante años pasados.  
En una parte VIP frente al escenario, tres de estos cuatro chicos se encuentran como invitados especiales; aunque su opinión no ayudará a elegir al que triunfe.

De la tercera llamada se encargan el vocero del presidente y el presentador del evento, de hecho él se queda con la batuta una vez que está todo listo para empezar.

Otro grito se oye cuando éste saluda al público y les pregunta si están listos para una nueva emoción también este año.

* * *

Hinata Shouyo está de regreso en casa luego de salir del club de economía doméstica de su escuela y haber pasado al supermercado. Su hermana Natsu no se da cuenta todavía de la presencia de éste porque ella está en su habitación viendo el evento para decidir al futuro idol de Sendai y a su vez mensajeándose con una compañera de su clase, así que inevitablemente se asusta cuando alguien llama a su habitación.  
Ella lo regaña un poco y Hinata sólo sonríe, para después preguntarle qué es lo que quiere para comer. Natsu contesta que cualquier cosa está bien y su hermano entiende el mensaje: ella no quiere que la distraiga de lo que sea que ve en el televisor.  
Él, una vez que desiste de insistir, baja entonces las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y buscar lo que necesita para dar comienzo a su cometido.

Hinata lleva unos años encargándose de sí mismo y su hermana, al menos en cuanto al hogar se refiere, porque tanto su padre y madre trabajan y sus horarios no son tan flexibles como les gustaría. Así pues, Hinata decidió aventurarse por su cuenta, sobre todo si de cocinar hablamos; pero esos primeros y segundos y terceros intentos no fueron pan comido para desgracia de sus estómagos.

Economía doméstica, el club que escogió desde la escuela secundaria, no fue algo que lo hiciera saltar de emoción; aunque el asunto entre él y la comida se había vuelto algo personal y debía intentarlo hasta conseguirlo o no quedaría satisfecho.

Así requiriera mucho de su tiempo y el de su profesora encargada.

La lluvia lleva casi una hora cuando Hinata llama por segunda ocasión a la puerta de Natsu y le avisa que va a ducharse primero mientras lo que hay en la olla a fuego lento empieza a hervir, sólo faltando ese paso para que el contenido esté listo. Ella responde distraídamente y unos pasos más delante Hinata juraría que la escucha dar un pequeño grito que, en apariencia, conlleva emoción; pero no le da más importancia.  
Se toma su tiempo en la tina, tratando de recordar fechas sobre descuentos en el supermercado. O si sería bueno probar los combos de productos que éste les ofrece.  
Mirará en un tiempo que tenga si los cupones que conservan él y Natsu no han vencido para darles un uso.  
Piensa también qué será mejor preparar como postre el fin de semana, no puede evitar emocionarse sabiendo que sus padres han aumentado su presupuesto para los gastos de la casa.

Cuando ya está vestido y con una toalla sobre sus hombros, Hinata regresa de nueva cuenta a la habitación de su hermana con propósito de avisarle que ya está hecha la comida y que debe bajar. Esta vez encuentra la puerta abierta y, tras echar un vistazo dentro, nota a Natsu completamente absorta en lo que ve en la pantalla de la televisión.  
Hinata, curioso, también dirige su vista allí y se topa con un chico que viste un smoking en color blanco, un sombrero a juego con éste y una camisa color menta mientras es entrevistado antes de su presentación. Él no tiene idea de qué va el asunto; pero continúa ahí, esperando ver cómo se desarrolla el asunto.  
Ese chico entrevistado habla y Hinata, por alguna razón, no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.  
Tal vez se trata de eso que llaman encanto.  
O es muy fotogénico ante la cámara.  
Eso sí, admite para sus adentros que es un poco atractivo.

Este chico sonríe y le contesta al presentador que un amigo de la infancia le ayudó a que cierta persona muy talentosa le escribiera la canción que va a interpretar. Es entonces que este atractivo joven, que pareciera ser el novio perfecto a punto de casarse, mira fugazmente hacia donde está ese amigo de la infancia suyo, en la parte del escenario que el público no ve.  
Sólo ellos entendiéndose con esa simple acción.  
Instantes después regresa de nueva cuenta su vista hacia el público.

Los gritos de las chicas persisten y no sólo son provenientes de sus fans; sino también de otras que al verlo han quedado de inmediato prendadas de él. Cosa que no le desagrada en lo más mínimo.

Mientras el resto de los muchachos canta algo ya conocido, Oikawa Toru va a arriesgarse con una canción inédita.  
Una canción que según cuenta al presentador tiene varios meses practicando para este concurso.  
Concurso que está dispuesto a ganar y admite luego entonces que es un chico perfeccionista que no deja los ensayos incluso por las noches y que ese amigo de la infancia suyo se la pasa detrás de él llamando su atención; omitiendo la parte de las amenazas y golpes contundentes y bien merecidos que recibe por excederse.

El tono de genuino agradecimiento que usa para decir aquello último sorprende al mismo Iwaizumi porque, aún cuando la presencia de Oikawa grite que está disfrutando de la atención de todos y sintiéndose un gran rey, puede ser consciente del apoyo que él lleva dándole. Y aunque le cueste creerlo, de algún modo eso conmueve a una no tan pequeña parte dentro de él.

* * *

Luciendo su propio vestuario, así como una coreografía en mente y un grupo de fanáticas en espera de su acto, Oikawa saluda al público y éste le recibe sin reservas, como si fuera una especie de amo dirigiéndose a sus súbitos habituales y ahora también a los nuevos.  
Sin titubeos y con un porte digno de un profesional es que se planta en el centro del escenario, aguardando la señal para que inicie de una vez su interpretación.

El cielo está oscuro y el ambiente sigue siendo animoso; aunque los presentes estén con la ropa húmeda a causa de la lluvia que cayó una hora antes y que se ha dignado a parar de momento. Como si esa lluvia no quisiera importunar también a su majestad Oikawa.

A las siete en punto se escucha su voz acompañada de un piano de fondo.  
El ritmo de éste no es muy lento, así que a todas luces lo que el público va a escuchar será una canción medianamente rápida. En la pantalla, además de la letra para que los asistentes puedan seguir la canción, se muestra el título de ésta, el "nombre" del autor y el nombre del compositor.  
La gente que antes habían gritado con todas sus fuerzas, ahora permanece en silencio, atrapada por una dulce voz y un chico que permanece quieto a mitad del escenario, que procura transmitirles su sentir y, que no falla en su misión.  
A su vez, la sonrisa de Iwaizumi es discreta, está satisfecho con el resultado final.  
Agradece internamente a su subordinado Kindaichi y a la ayuda de ese chico apellidado Kunimi que fue quien se encargó de darle vida a la letra, pues han sido de apoyo pese al mínimo tiempo que le han dado a este último para hacer un trabajo de calidad.

Terminada la primera estrofa hacen aparición más instrumentos y a la voz de Oikawa se le escucha un tono ligeramente elevado debido a ello.  
Los movimientos que ha empezado a hacer no son tan demandantes y las chicas tienen puesta su vista en él y en lo atractivo que luce. Inclusive han decidido acompañarlo con sus aplausos un momento, situación que motiva al joven intérprete.  
Es en la parte del primer coro cuando los gritos por fin aparecen de nuevo, acompañados por el sombrero que Oikawa se ha quitado en un arranque y que termina volando hacia ellas para así darle más impulso a su acto.

Ninguna de las presentes se limita y llevan su garganta hasta donde ésta les permite. Eso sorprende a los tres chicos que forman parte de la Unit y los tres están de acuerdo en que Oikawa será el último integrante aún sin haber terminado de escucharlo cantar.  
Para unos es sorprendente la reacción de la que son testigos, para otro sólo le resulta divertido pensar cómo irán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Entre la multitud también hay dos chicos que ocultan malamente sus identidades y que se sienten un mucho muy celosos que Oikawa reciba tanta atención de las chicas; aunque olvidan por un momento que ellos también tienen sus propias fans y que precisamente por esa razón es que no deberían ser descubiertos rondando por ahí.

Cuando se escucha por segunda vez el coro ya no son sólo gritos de emoción, de ánimo; sino también llanto.  
Las chicas limpian sus lágrimas y no saben siquiera el motivo concreto. Oikawa continúa cantando, adueñándose del escenario como una fiera lo hace con su territorio, de una forma que estremecería a un profesional. Hecho bien aceptado a los ojos del jurado. Oikawa no ha hecho más que ir ganando puntos desde que puso el primer pie en el escenario. Inclusive desde la entrevista. Al jurado les da gusto que por fin haya un digno representante para la música en Japón; además de ellos, por supuesto.  
A su vez, esta situación ha hecho que los chicos que siguen después de él consideren si su presencia es necesaria ahí y si tienen al menos una pequeña posibilidad de lograr un acto decente luego que Oikawa ha puesto la vara tan alta...

Iwaizumi desde su sitio, tras bambalinas, sigue la canción con Oikawa, pues la ha escuchado tantas veces de la boca de su amigo; pero no deja que su propia voz salga. Se siente como un tonto; pero Oikawa no puede verlo, así que sabe que no hay problema.  
Le parece entre sorprendente y no cómo meses atrás Oikawa estaba trabajando con él en la tienda de autoservicio del viejo Ukai, perdiendo el tiempo a veces, subiendo videos a Yourtube y tomándose en serio esto de los idols y ahora, lo ve frente a un público embelesado.

Era increíble cómo hacía unos meses eran dos chicos tontos con un sueño. O más bien un chico tonto ayudando a otro tonto con un sueño y una especie de promesa que había hecho a su abuela. Era increíble cómo habían logrado que Oikawa pudiera subir a ese escenario y hacer lo segundo que mejor se le daba: contagiar a la gente con su presencia y voz. Estaba muy cerca de ganar y ambos lo sabían; hasta ese sobrino de cantante famoso en la época de los ochentas debería saberlo.  
Iwaizumi podía jurar que los otros chicos que estaban junto a él, esperando su turno, se habían cagado de miedo por el monstruo que era ese idiota.  
Toda esa situación hacía que se sintiera orgulloso de su amigo. Sabía que la abuela de éste también lo estaría. Y demasiado.

Algo como el fin del verano y pese a estar pasándola mal ser capaz de salir adelante, eso es en parte el mensaje de su canción.  
Una perspectiva muy idealista para el mismo Oikawa; aunque muy en el fondo la sienta como una suerte de bálsamo para su alma y corazón.

A pesar de estar en casa Hinata se siente tan conmovido y deslumbrado que no se percata del ligero ardor en su muñeca izquierda. Oikawa, su porte, su voz, su canción, mueve algo dentro suyo y en sus ojos aparecen chispas. Se siente lleno de emoción y lo refleja con la serie de onomatopeyas que sin poder evitar, se le escapan de los labios. Natsu, sorprendida, gira su cabeza para ver de dónde provino esa voz y se encuentra entonces a Hinata cerca suyo.

Se da cuenta entonces que él también vio lo mismo que ella. Pero, en eso se equivoca. Hinata vio algo más que ella verá cuando llegue su debido tiempo...

La voz de Oikawa va de más a menos al final de la canción. Su respiración es irregular y el sudor que persiste baja tanto por su frente como por sus sienes. A las chicas no les importa eso y chillan y le aplauden de nuevo y arrojan regalos o lo que tienen a la mano y consideran digno de él. Otras, que ya lo conocen por ser compañeras de clase o de escuela, gritan su apellido con respeto y lo hacen de tal forma que puedan sus voces diferenciarse de lo que emiten las otras a su lado.  
Ese chico que no llega a la mayoría de edad siquiera, es su sueño hecho realidad y están agradecidas por su presentación. Antes de marcharse, Oikawa también les agradece y les da una particular sonrisa que derrite a todas las asistentes.

Luego que el presentador lo despide y Oikawa aparentemente tranquilo y satisfecho se pierde de la vista del público, termina dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Iwaizumi, quien sigue esperándolo detrás del escenario.  
Hay tanto en su corazón, que por mucho que Oikawa sea Oikawa se le dificulta un poco caer en cuenta de dónde está parado y lo magnífico que ha sido el número que les acaba de presentar, así que sólo atina a acercársele a Iwaizumi y rodearlo con ambos brazos.  
Iwaizumi en su estupefacción, porque no se cree que Oikawa lo tenga entre sus brazos en frente de otros chicos que esperan ahí junto a ellos, no es capaz de anticipar el abrazo del que acaba siendo parte. No lo rodea él también; pero siente cómo el cuerpo de Oikawa va bajando sus revoluciones hasta quedar sereno.

Siendo Oikawa consciente entonces que el único lugar importante en ese evento lo han ganado ellos dos.

No se alcanza a escuchar qué se dicen; pero en un momento dado, Iwaizumi le suelta un golpe de repente. Situación ya común en ellos.

Faltan cinco chicos más antes del final del evento; pero unas cuantas ya han perdido el interés de seguir viéndolo a esas alturas del partido y sólo han querido quedarse para no perderse cómo premian a Oikawa.  
Para suerte de ellas la lluvia ya no va a regresar.

Natsu, recordando el sitio y el lugar y el momento de la vida en el que ella y su hermano mayor se hallan, le pregunta a Hinata si ya está la comida y Hinata tarda en reaccionar unos segundos antes de darle una respuesta afirmativa.

El ardor en su muñeca ya no lo siente y tampoco es que deba echar un vistazo ahora.

Esto es el comienzo de algo que va a cambiar el rumbo de la vida de estos chicos.

* * *

* **Sendai** es la capital de **Tohoku** : compuesto por seis prefecturas (Akita, Aomori, Fukushima, Iwate, **Miyagi** y Yamagata).

...

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic de cap único se volvió de dos, hasta yo sigo sin créermelo. De hecho podría volverse de más capítulos si consigo juntar toda la información que tengo de manera uniforme y homogénea; incluyendo las parejas que ya tengo formadas (y de las que no podría hablar aún). Aunque no sé si eso lo logre en un futuro cercano, así que no prometo algo. Por ende, el fic sigue estando finalizado hasta entonces (?).  
Por mientras, gracias por leer y por los favs y follow.  
Quiero darle las gracias a esa señorita o señorito anon que dejó un review en el cap anterior.  
Hice lo mejor que pude y espero que te guste.

Lo de siempre, Haikyuu pertenece a Furudate Haruichi, esa entidad todapoderosa que hace que conserve mi fe en el mundo (?).

* * *

Una vez reunidos todos en el escenario, el vocero, en nombre del presidente, da las gracias, tanto por su presencia, como por su participación, ésto para los chicos.

Ellos ya saben el desenlace de esta historia y no lo sufren, sobre todo el sobrino del cantante famoso que está seguro de su victoria. Otros, en cambio, no pueden ocultar sus semblantes tristes. Ni ellos, ni sus amigos, familiares y los que los apoyan.

Oikawa está satisfecho y le sonríe a Iwaizumi a quien no ha dejado de ver todo ese tiempo. Acompañado de otros catorce chicos, permanece al extremo izquierdo del público y aún de pie y sin hacer algo sorprendente destaca sólo por su porte y vestimenta.

El sobrino del cantante famoso se halla en la otra esquina, saludando a sus fans y esperando a que su tío aparezca para hacer el teatro de que le agradece a él el apoyo y que sin sus enseñanzas no habría llegado así de lejos.

No mucho después Akaashi también hace acto de presencia, con la decisión final de los jueces resguardada en un sobre que permanece en una de sus manos.

Tras un suspenso amenizado por los superiores de años pasados, quienes interpretaron algunos temas mientras el jurado emitía sus votos, son casi las nueve de la noche cuando deciden poner fin al evento.

Natsu está desanimada porque el chico que apoyó no va a ganar y está a punto de apagar la televisión y echar a Hinata de su cuarto, cuando éste le pide que le permita ver el programa hasta que se acabe.

Natsu no se explica el porqué de su insistencia, sobre todo cuando hay una segunda televisión en la planta baja; pero accede de todas formas.

Ella ya deja de ponerle atención al asunto y comienza con su tarea.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata no hace demasiado ruido, siendo ésto muy inesperado de él. Ella gira un par de veces su cabeza para constatar que él sigue ahí y lo está. Inmerso en lo que muestra el aparato.

Para el final del día y ya declarado ganador, Oikawa a mitad del escenario acompañado de su merecida ronda de aplausos, cede el ramo de flores que le otorgan como premio en físico e interpreta a pedido de los presentes una canción más.

Iwaizumi se sorprende junto al resto cuando su voz deja ver que se ha decantado por una canción del tío del tipo al que ha vencido. Situación que inmediatamente hace rabiar a éste y, por más que el equipo que lo acompaña trata de detenerlo para que no reaccione con alguna tontería que le arruine lo poco que ha conseguido de carrera, no lo consiguen.

De modo que, cuando Oikawa termina de cantar es confrontado por él. Oikawa no espera un golpe por parte suya, por supuesto y las palabras en apariencia hirientes no le causan ni cosquillas. El público no sabe lo que pasa, ni mucho menos esperan que el incidente aparezca en las revistas para adolescentes mañana temprano. Akaashi está por intervenir para pedirle al sujeto que sea buen perdedor y que se marche con lo poco que le quede de reputación intacta; pero Oikawa habla.

Iwaizumi está a la expectativa; aunque también molesto por la inmadurez de su amigo. No sabe si también Oikawa va a caer en provocaciones o si lo ignorará.

Antes que cualquier otra cosa el del smoking blanco les da la gracias por escucharle; pero les dice que se tiene que ir para arreglar la cosa pendiente que hay entre él y el otro chico.

No suena enfadado, sino divertido. Hay incluso una mueca infantil e inofensiva en su rostro.

Las chicas entonces no se alarman; aunque es innegable que los puntos de popularidad suben para Oikawa y descienden para el otro.

Así pues, los de seguridad siguen a Oikawa mientras llevan al sobrino de ese cantante famoso entre ellos para impedirle que vuelva a hacer otro escándalo. Por supuesto que se resiste; pero es cuando está solo frente a Oikawa que su adrenalina baja de golpe.

Oikawa está cansado y el brazo que se lastimó días antes le está volviendo a doler, no tiene los ánimos por las nubes precisamente y entonces se le acerca.

Con la actitud y mueca más amenazadoras que cualquiera que no sea Iwaizumi le haya visto anteriormente, le escupe sin reservas sus errores, defectos y terribles muletillas y el cómo es una mala copia de su tío y cómo él debería estar sintiéndose avergonzado por ser pariente suyo.

Aquello ha captado la atención de más de uno y es cuando Iwaizumi decide detener a Oikawa. No hace falta que las personas que han parado oreja vean esa forma de ser tan desagradable que tiene y se lo lleva al camerino que les han asignado a él y a otros dos. Ignorando en definitiva al sobrino del cantante famoso, quien continúa impactado por el agudo golpe que le propinaron justo en el ego.

Su representante cree que debe darle algunas palabras de aliento; pero es consciente entonces que tal vez el proceder de Oikawa sea la mejor medicina para detener ese mal suyo denominado vanidad. Así que, sólo le pone su saco sobre los hombros y le avisa que es hora de irse a su camerino, mientras se acomoda los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

A puerta cerrada Iwaizumi lo obliga a sentarse y le riñe por sus acciones. Le pregunta que qué le pasa y es cuando Oikawa le confiesa que le duele el brazo que ese idiota acaba de zarandearle —porque otra vez se obsesionó con esto del concurso—, intentando que eso explique en cierta medida su recién mal humor; pero admite que fue un sacrificio que valió la pena porque lo ganó y en la cara de todos.

La molestia que siente Iwaizumi desencadena que crezca la vena que ya trae en su sien y repercuta en el golpe que le da a mitad de la frente con una de sus manos: como si fuese un karateka contra una tabla de madera. Oikawa chilla y le grita que no entiende por qué está molesto; pero una parte de él lo sabe. Esa parte que también sabe que debe irle bajando a la intensidad que emplea para obtener lo que quiere.

Esa a la que sigue sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Una vez que la situación vuelve a su curso y se calman los ánimos entre ellos, Iwaizumi empieza a guardar algunas de las cosas que llevaron consigo, diciéndole a Oikawa de paso que se levante de esa silla para que se apure, haga lo propio y que se cambie también.

No tiene idea de si los organizadores del concurso los llevarán a cenar para felicitarlos o para que charlen con el presidente o algo por el estilo y quiere estar preparado. No le gustaría que tuviesen una mala segunda impresión de Oikawa ahora que ha sido elegido; pero en caso de que no suceda tal cosa, quiere regresar lo más pronto posible a casa y dormir doce horas. Porque, dioses, ha sido un día muy agotador y eso de ser el "representante" de Burrokawa no es tan sencillo como se lo plantearon al principio.

De un momento a otro echa un vistazo al mencionado porque ha persistido una tranquilidad en el ambiente que ni él se cree y ve que el tonto sigue perdido en un punto de la habitación. Iwaizumi no sabe si a penas comienza a procesar lo acontecido y lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante o si está pensando en algo ajeno a las circunstancias; pero, deben darse prisa, sobre todo porque será un viaje un poco largo de regreso.

—No es momento para que te arrepientas, Burrokawa. —suelta, sólo para hacerlo "despertar", mientras repasa que no falte nada en la mochila delante de él.

—Iwa-chan... —dice, ignorando por completo las palabras del otro. Como si hubiese estado muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. —Si en el contrato está el que yo tengo que mudarme a Tokio o algún otro sitio... —pausa entonces.

Iwaizumi sigue poniéndole atención; aunque no está muy seguro de querer escuchar el resto porque asume será una tontería. Algo como, "¿crees que haya sitios buenos para tomarme fotos?" o si "¿las chicas de allá serán tan lindas como las de aquí?".

—¿Estarás ahí? —se decide a preguntar. A esas alturas del partido sus miradas ya se han encontrado.

Pese a que Iwaizumi no sabe a dónde quiere llegar Oikawa, se lo piensa, porque es obvio que está un poco sorprendido.

Está a casi nada de decirle que no porque:  
Santos cielos, Burrokawa, eres un dolor en los bajos ¿y todavía quieres que te siga en tu adorado y precioso sueño de ser un Top Idol?

—Pues sí —termina admitiendo Iwaizumi. —Quién va a salvar a Tokio o el lugar que sea de ti y tus tonterías si no estoy ahí también.

La media sonrisa de Oikawa muestra su satisfacción. Iwaizumi siempre será Iwaizumi y es un buen amigo y un buen aliado que no va a dejarlo por nada. Así como él tampoco lo dejaría.

Impulsado por una fuerza "ajena a él", Oikawa abandona su silla. La decisión en su faz es terriblemente visible, cosa que de inmediato provoca que las alarmas de Iwaizumi se enciendan y reaccionen, advirtiéndole que pare lo que está queriendo hacer porque lo va a golpear de nuevo y ahora sí garantiza que va a dolerle por tres días. Pero nada de eso hace que el joven intérprete cambie de parecer.

A todas luces las intenciones de Oikawa son rozar sus labios con los de su amigo de la infancia y la respiración de éste se va entrecortando a medida que lo tiene más próximo, porque muy dentro suyo no sabe qué demonios hará si sucede. ¿Debe corresponder...? ¿Debe alejarse ya y rechazarlo...?

Quizás el ganar lo hizo sentir motivado. Quizás la canción que Iwaizumi consiguió para él movió las cosas en su ya de por sí revuelto y terco corazón.

Oikawa no necesita agacharse mucho para darle alcance a su boca; pero a muy poco de cumplir su objetivo, el muy cabrón retrocede...

Iwaizumi procesa a toda velocidad el asunto, al mismo tiempo que se percata del engaño. Así pues, se convierte en testigo de la mueca llena de seguridad y orgullo de Oikawa.

 _Te quedaste con las ganas de otro beso de Oikawa-san, ¿no, Iwa-chan?_

Ni siquiera hace falta que el Estupidokawa lo diga porque es demasiado evidente y está escrito en toda su maldita cara y eso enfada a Iwaizumi.

—... No te hagas ideas equivocadas, ni la última chica del planeta querría besarte, Mierdakawa —escupe, con el temple que puede juntar en menos de diez segundos.

Su "conversación" se ve abruptamente interrumpida por alguien del staff que abre de la nada la puerta del camerino en ese mismo instante y les apresura.

Ambos no hablan más del tema aún cuando es evidente que deberían poner claros algunos puntos de una vez por todas. Sobre todo antes de que algo más suceda.

Ese tipo de cosas son malas para el corazón de Iwaizumi porque Oikawa debería saber que ahora él ya es del público y debe serle fiel ¡y no darle unas malditas ideas confusas que lo ponen en unos malditos aprietos! Que no se atreve a confesar...

Ya todo dado por concluido ellos salen por la puerta del personal. No hay público afuera esperando por Oikawa, para buena o mala suerte y asumen que debe ser porque desconocen esa sección trasera del auditorio.

No es demasiada la lluvia que ha vuelto a caer y están por irse de paso cuando advierten la presencia de Akaashi Keiji, el vocero del presidente de esa cierta compañía de refrescos esperándoles.

Iwaizumi le mira con una pizca de recelo. Akaashi luce tan joven pese a su puesto tan importante, eso le sorprende. Sabe que tienen que parar porque ese tipo quiere decirles algo.

Oikawa lo saluda con familiaridad, no tiene esa misma precaución que Iwaizumi.

Ninguno le ofrece la mano y Akaashi no se sorprende. A decir verdad él tampoco se siente de ánimos para las formalidades.

No ha soltado el paraguas que lleva con él cuando les pide que lo sigan a su auto.

No hubo una elegante cena en sus planes; pero sí un cómodo viaje de regreso a casa. Iwaizumi asume que no se puede quejar al respecto.

Oikawa ha caído dormido un momento y no lo juzga, el tonto llevaba despierto desde muy temprano, no debido a los nervios, por supuesto; sino para hacer un simulacro de las actividades a realizar ese día y:

 _Es en serio que quiere cumplir la promesa que hizo a su abuela_. Se dice Iwaizumi en voz baja.

Sin más por hacer, continúa viendo la calle a través de la ventana del automóvil que los lleva a él, a Oikawa y a Akaashi Keiji a su destino. Es un poco incómoda la situación, no lo puede negar. Además, Akaashi tampoco hace amago de empezar alguna conversación. Supuso entonces que el plan era hablar con Oikawa y afinar detalles pero ese tonto había caído como piedra y ahora su maldita cabeza pesada reposa en su hombro. Está en esa decisión de si retirarla o no cuando Akaashi tose. Iwaizumi lo voltea a ver por reflejo y cuando sus miradas se encuentran, se arrepiente de inmediato. No es usual que esté nervioso; pero por algún motivo pareciera que Akaashi sabe lo que pasó (o no) en ese camerino y su mirada persistente en estos segundos fuera la muestra de ello.

—El presidente me ha dicho que está muy contento con la presentación del señor Oikawa. Posiblemente quiera verlo en estos días porque hasta él se conmovió con lo que hizo arriba del escenario. Le agradecería, señor Iwaizumi si le avisase. —cuenta, una vez que sus ojos vuelven al camino frente a ellos.

Iwaizumi se limita entonces a aceptar su encargo asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

—Pasado mañana debe presentarse temprano en las oficinas donde dejó su solicitud para el concurso para que se reúna conmigo y con los otros chicos y arreglemos lo que haga falta, no olvide tampoco mencionarle eso, señor Iwaizumi.

—Lo haré.

Las oficinas donde dejó su solicitud para el concurso...

Eran finales de mayo cuando en una noche como esa, Iwaizumi estaba en casa lavando los platos. De la nada Oikawa le llama por teléfono, tan inoportuno como siempre; pero para variar eran buenas noticias. Habían aceptado su prueba para la audición y estaba entre los cien participantes registrados hasta ese mes. A Iwaizumi no le sorprendía mucho, de hecho; aunque le bastaba saber que tenían buen ojo al escogerlo al primer intento. Sus pensamientos son adivinados por Oikawa cuando le contesta algo similar.

Básicamente le llama para decirle que quiere una canción nueva porque va a quedar entre cincuenta de esos cien y va a competir directamente contra ese chico odioso, el sobrino del famoso cantante de la época de los ochentas y no puede hacerlo trizas con algo visto. Iwaizumi le riñe porque una canción no puede estar lista en poco tiempo, mucho menos si conociéndole querrá agregarle una especie de coreografía.  
Pero, precisamente porque Oikawa no duda ni flaquea, es que Iwaizumi también acepta el reto y le contesta que hablará entonces con alguien para que le escriba otra canción.

Cuando reconoce la calle cerca de su casa le indica a Akaashi dónde estacionarse.

Oikawa sigue dormido; pero hasta este punto da igual y cuando el vocero del presidente detiene el auto, Iwaizumi se mueve con cuidado para enderezar a Oikawa y palmearle levemente la frente, porque sabe que sólo así va a despertarlo.

Akaashi les mira con cuidado desde el espejo retrovisor, con sus ojos grises a los que no se les escapa nada.  
Para finalizar el viaje con una despedida.

Oikawa empieza a despertarse cuando Iwaizumi ya bajó, así que éste opta por ayudarle también.

Cuando Akaashi se echa de reversa para salir de esa calle, Iwaizumi es consciente de su distracción. Hizo que los llevara a su casa en vez de dejar primero a Oikawa en la suya y luego lo llevaran a él.

Oikawa sigue bostezando, no está de mal humor con él por pegarle en la frente, cosa curiosa.

Tendrá que dormir en casa de Iwaizumi, vaya novedad. De manera que entra como si nada cuando el moreno se ha resignado a su presencia.

No, no va a cederle la cama sólo porque ganó su concurso.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata sale corriendo de su salón de clases para dirigirse a su club. Es tanta su prisa que no repara en la presencia de un chico de la clase de al lado hasta que choca con él. Éste tiene una aura que intimida a Hinata; pero no retrocede y le pregunta si quiere pelea; aunque todo el temblor de su cuerpo no sea amenazador.

El otro sólo masculla algo ininteligible y sigue su camino. Hinata observa su espalda mientras lo ve irse y vuelve a asustarse cuando ese chico de cabello negro y caja de leche entre sus dedos se gira para verlo.

Hay desprecio en toda esa mirada.

Cuando se ha ido, Hinata recuerda que debe estar en su club porque se le ha hecho tarde y entonces corre de nuevo, escapando por poco de la vista del subdirector.

Una vez entra a la sala, con su uniforme puesto y ya listo para poder tomar su lugar, nota a un grupo de sus superioras con una revista en sus manos.

Las que no vieron el concurso de anoche ya están al corriente de la situación, él sólo escucha como quien no quiere la cosa lo que hablan al respecto.

Está más metido en eso que en la explicación que les están dando en la clase que, cuando Oikawa sale a tema de conversación a través de una muy animosa chica, Hinata también opina.

Es así como esos dos se la pasan hablando sobre Oikawa y su cabello y su voz y lo guapo que se ve; aunque Hinata no es capaz de admitir abiertamente eso último.

Ella le cuenta que Oikawa no es un improvisado cualquiera; Hinata lo supuso por la cantidad de chicas que gritaban su nombre al comienzo de su presentación y por la confianza de éste al plantarse frente a tantas. De modo que tiene un canal de Yourtube donde ha subido algunos videos. Durante la elaboración del postre del día Hinata se queda pensando que él no es muy activo en cuanto a internet se refiere y se propone pedirle a Natsu que le ayude cuando estén en casa.

Antes de que acabe la clase, la superiora le da su número de teléfono y le pide que si quiere hablar sobre Oikawa no dude en llamarle, asumiendo entonces que él también querrá estar en ese club de fans que sigue formándose en Karasuno.

Ya en casa tanto él como Natsu, se halla frente a la computadora, buscando aunque sea por curiosidad datos sobre Oikawa; aunque en realidad por el momento no hay demasiados en la página oficial del concurso.

Porque le gusta su voz y cómo baila y la emoción que le recorre el cuerpo cuando canta... Y... El resto no es sencillo de poner en algo que no sea onomatopeyas.

De un momento a otro ha dado con el dichoso canal de Yourtube. No solamente él, dicho sea de paso, ha sido el único con interés en cuanto al joven intérprete. Las visitas en los videos dan por sentado que su fama ha ido en aumento con sólo unos minutos en pantalla. El primer video que reproduce es de una versión más acústica de una canción conocida y que no tiene mucho tiempo de haber sido lanzada por alguien que se hace llamar Luk4.

En los comentarios son varias las señoritas que le dicen que adorarían verlo hacer la coreografía de esa canción; pero Oikawa no ha respondido a ninguna; aunque más por falta de tiempo que por otra cosa.

Si Iwaizumi viese esos comentarios las reprendería por querer darle más encargos con los que puede lidiar ese idiota.

Al final del video manda saludos a las fans de su grupo de la escuela. Lo curioso es que nadie hace mención a que de fondo se oye algo como "ya cállate, estupidokawa, mira la hora que es".

En sí no es el único video que ve, hay como cinco más en esa lista de reproducción y no hay alguno que no le agrade a Hinata. De hecho los escucha hasta el aburrimiento y consigue pasarlos a su teléfono celular con ayuda de Natsu, quien gracias a su hermano se ha ido volviendo un poco fanática de Oikawa; pero un poco, claro. Porque ella sigue "molesta" con él por ganarle a su favorito.

Así como esos hay varios videos de su presentación, unos mejores que otros por supuesto. Además, da con uno grabado en un salón de clases. Por lo visto Oikawa en ningún momento se hubo percatado que lo filmaban mientras ensayaba en un tiempo muerto.

Ese es su preferido hasta ahora por todo lo que rodea a esa escena. La cámara enfoca su lado izquierdo mientras se encuentra a la mitad de un salón de clases vacío. Con una pose relajada, sus brazos entre sus piernas y los ojos cerrados, cantándole con amor a alguien invisible para ellos. El viento que mueve las cortinas también le da un toque especial.

Días después Oikawa sube dos videos más a su canal. Uno agradeciendo el apoyo y otro con una nueva canción inédita que le obsequiaron como premio por su esfuerzo arriba del escenario. O al menos un fragmento de ella que dura minuto y medio. Luego, sube un tercer video pidiendo que visiten el canal de los dueños del concurso para una sorpresa muy interesante. En ese tercer video hablan sobre una firma de autógrafos entre él y el resto de los chicos a los que ya les han ido haciendo promoción también, así como el material de su debut. Siendo los asistentes quienes decidirán el primer solo.

Es cuando Hinata mira su teléfono y considera si escribirle a esa superiora y contarle sobre el tema; aunque está seguro que ella ya se enteró.

Hay un chico al que Hinata considera como un mejor amigo, pese a que viven en diferentes sitios del país. Es con quien se mensajea y le cuenta sobre Oikawa y sus canciones, con muchas onomatopeyas, claro está. Ese amigo que le lee pacientemente y se emociona también con lo que le escriben; aunque no sea el estilo de música que le guste escuchar, se apellida Inuoka.

Inuoka le reconoce a Oikawa su voz y su actuación y a final de cuentas Hinata le contagia su buen humor, es así que en una ocasión le pregunta que por qué no va a verlo en vivo a esa firma de autógrafos.

Inuoka no es capaz de ver lo nervioso que se pone Hinata de sólo pensarlo por primera vez cuando se lo plantea como una posibilidad. Partiendo desde el hecho que este evento se realizará fuera de Miyagi y que no tiene quién lo ayude a llegar hasta allá y evite que se pierda en un sitio tan grande como Tokio. Es entonces cuando Inuoka le dice que tiene un superior que tiene una hermana a la que le gustan los idols casi tanto como el voleibol y que tal vez ella lo quiera ayudar.

Esa chica llamada Akane y Natsu hacen una especie de amistad que concreta un viaje a Tokio para ver a Oikawa y a los otros chicos que poco a poco se hacen de un lugar en la constelación de estrellas juveniles de Japón. Akane va por los artículos que en un futuro serán de colección. Natsu asiste como casi fan de Oikawa y Hinata las acompaña como guardaespaldas porque el hermano de Akane no puede ir por sus entrenamientos con su club, lo mismo en el caso de Inuoka.

Pero, tanto él como Hinata prometen verse en un tiempecito que tengan durante esos días en Tokio. Cosa que sucede.

Unos días antes de salir con rumbo a Tokio, Natsu lo regaña cuando ve el "rasguño" en su muñeca izquierda. Hinata ha estado tan ocupado atendiendo las indicaciones y pedidos de sus superioras cuando se enteraron que va a ver a Oikawa que no se dio cuenta cuándo se lo hizo.

No es muy grande y espera que deje de escocer para ese momento o si no Natsu le pondrá desinfectante a esa herida...

En la soledad de su habitación la mira y tiene un presentimiento; aunque desconoce si es bueno o malo.

En resumidas cuentas no hay algo en su muñeca; pero en la de Oikawa sí, inclusive trae puesto algo para ocultarla.

Ya en Tokio no está contemplado que Hinata también se una a la fila de saludo de mano y firma de autógrafos, básicamente porque le sigue dando vergüenza ser el único hombre en ese evento y que alguien lo vea; pero gracias a todo ese tumulto que las presentes generan por un tal Terushima y otro chico de apellido Futakuchi, compañeros del grupo de Oikawa, Hinata acaba ahí, junto a chicas emocionadas por encontrarse con el ganador del concurso de Sendai.

Y sin más, dan inicio sus dolores de estómago, pese a que Natsu, conociéndolo, le dio medicina con anticipación previendo las circunstancias.

Hinata acaba debatiéndose en si conservar ese lugar y aceptar lo que venga o si huir despavoridamente al primer baño que vean sus ojos. Para ese momento ha perdido de vista a Natsu y a Akane y cuando lo nota, todo el malestar se le olvida y cuando trata de resignarse a perder su oportunidad para verlo de cerca y "decirle" que lo anima anónimamente porque es un chico y lo usual es que sean chicas quienes le animen a él, para buscar a su hermana y la a amiga de ésta, la multitud no se lo permite. Es entonces que empieza a palidecer por la preocupación. Saca su teléfono porque le parece buena idea llamar a Natsu; pero no sabe si le podrá escuchar entre tanto ruido. De modo que se le ocurre ver si de casualidad están cerca o no y planificar algo conforme los hechos y entonces, divisa a Akane o a una chica que se le parece en la fila de Terushima y a su hermana en la fila de un chico apellidado Sasaya. No tiene idea de cómo han llegado hasta allá; pero si tiene suerte podrán encontrarse pronto.

Cuando de repente, luego de avanzar algunos pasos, gira su vista para ver cuántas chicas quedan delante de él, tiene a Oikawa enfrente suyo, saludándolo como si no fuese poco común ver a un chico animando a un y no una idol. Hinata empieza a balbucear y no es capaz ni de decir bien su nombre cuando Oikawa le pregunta con quién tiene el gusto de conversar.

Oikawa solamente ríe y opta por llamarlo "Chibi-chan", Hinata sigue tan nervioso que no atina a quejarse por el mote que hace alusión a su baja estatura.

—Estoy de buen humor porque Chibi-chan es el primer chico que viene a apoyarme. Tomémonos una foto, ¿si? —confiesa con otra sonrisa que hace, inevitablemente, sonrojar a Hinata.

Y es cuando se levanta de su lugar y le quita el teléfono y Hinata está tan rígido y nervioso como para aceptarlo o negarse. Y luego, se oye muy apenas el ruido del teléfono en señal de que la foto está lista y guardada.

A algunas eso les parece tierno. A otras no tanto porque Hinata es el único con ese privilegio hasta ahora y Oikawa-san es sagrado y casi su dios y no cualquiera debe aparecer junto a él en una foto. Sobre todo un chico como Hinata que no se ha tomado ni la molestia de ir más presentable a su encuentro con el Idol de Sendai.

—Gracias por venir, Chibi-chan~ —usando una voz cantarina mientras le devuelve el móvil, Oikawa estrecha su mano en señal de despedida.

No es su intención pasar tan poco tiempo con las personas presentes; pero en vista de que son más de las que anticiparon, no les queda de otra.

Hinata no sabe en qué momento obtuvo una foto firmada por él cuando ya está fuera de la fila, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de pasar. Oikawa usa su mano derecha para despedirlo y muy poco en cuenta tomada por Hinata, medio ve la pulsera de tela que cubre su muñeca. Nadie más la ve, ni nadie hace preguntas sobre el tema.

Por consiguiente, la cosa es que desde ese día, Oikawa nunca más se la va a quitar.


End file.
